


Everyday Enchantments

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Someone stop me, and so loosely related to the theme, this is pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akaashi didn’t believe in magic.</p><p>And yet, they had no other word to describe the way Bokuto could seem to fill an entire room regardless of mood. How he was a magnet for energy. How impossible to ignore he was."</p><p>-</p><p>BokuAkaKuro Week Day 6 - Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Enchantments

Akaashi didn’t believe in magic.

And yet, they had no other word to describe the way Bokuto could seem to fill an entire room regardless of mood. How he was a magnet for energy. How impossible to ignore he was.

It should be impossible to be so simultaneously oblivious to emotions - how he hadn’t noticed that Kuroo had a crush on him the size of a small planet was amazing in and of itself - but also able to pick up on the tiniest nuances that would let him know that Akaashi was feeling down before they knew it themselves.

And by all rights, no one who couldn’t could rice unsupervised should be able to bake treats that could tempt a god. But Bokuto could.

So maybe Bokuto was a little bit magical. It would certainly explain how their boyfriend could pull off that hairstyle and still look attractive.

And speaking of odd hairstyles…

Akaashi turned their thoughts to Kuroo. Though the hairstyle was in fact ridiculous bedhead - a fact they’d heard from Kenma but never quite believed until they’d seen it for themselves - The fact that is could somehow survive any of the elements and attack by brush did seem improbable.

And then there was his adaptability. Those who didn’t know Kuroo well might call it insincerity, a kind of two-facedness, but Akaashi knew that each facet of Kuroo - from the proud captain, to the chemistry nerd, and even the loveable idiot willing to run wild with Bokuto - was entirely genuine. It was simply that Kuroo had a malleable kind of emotional intelligence, with a powerful underlying kindness that allowed him to get along with almost everyone he met.

It’s interesting, Akaashi thought, that two people with such keen emotional intelligence can manifest it in such entirely different ways.

But perhaps that too was just a bit of everyday magic.

Bokuto, on the other hand, would never deny the existence of the inexplicable, whether he called it magic or not.

After all, how else could he explain the way his datemate’s eyes could shift and change color regardless of lighting. The way they could part their way through a crowd that was all but a riot and turn it into a peaceful gathering.

They could turn the worst day into a fond memory, or the most hideous clothes Bokuto could find into a fashionable outfit and it didn’t even phase them.

Akaashi was just magical, that was all there was too it. But they weren’t the only one.

Kuroo, who could never got lost, even in a place he’d never been before. Who could, with the same smile, infuriate or soothe. Who had eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, and who could take the most complicated of scientific equations and package it into the perfect words for Bokuto to understand it.

His boyfriend could take the leftover contents of a fridge and find a way to make it into a good meal - and even when he couldn’t, he knew all of the specials and discounts for the local takeouts.

There wasn’t any kind of logical explanation for it, but that was fine with Bokuto.

As a lover of science, Kuroo was sceptical of magic, but knew that there were plenty of things that we didn’t understand.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure that science would ever be able to explain how the word barbeque could probably make Bokuto come back from the dead just so he could eat. Or how any human being could be both one of the most attractive people on the planet and the human representation of the word owlish.

He’d never be able to wrap his brain around how easily Bokuto could smash through emotional walls, but somehow only ever touch the ones that needed to be broken. And how his strength so easily translated from being able to lift his partners with ease, to being able to help them put themselves back together after a breakdown.

And speaking of strength, there was someone else in his life with incredible fortitude.

It wasn’t everyone who could handle Bokuto at both his highs and lows, and Akaashi not only did it with ease, but with care and pleasure. That careful balance of selfishness and selflessness was perhaps their most unique quality. And that Akaashi’s most selfish thoughts often were simple requests, or a desire to care for the people they loved was even more incredible.

Their mental strength was only aided by a quick intelligence that made them seem incredibly mature - although Kuroo now knew that they were just as able to be silly and childish as he and Bokuto were, they just needed more prompting. But despite this Kuroo didn’t know of anyone else who acted as if the simple act of addition pained them more, even as they plowed through a 10 page essay in a matter of hours.

Maybe there wasn’t a logical explanation for either of them, but in all honesty, Kuroo prefered it that way. 

After all, they all had a little bit of magic in them.

**Author's Note:**

> this strayed from the prompt and doesn't make a lot of sense but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
